Rivetra Week 2017
by Luna d Inverno
Summary: Felice Rivetra Week! E possa la ship essere sempre a vostro favore!
1. Day 1 - Whisper

La notte era calata da ore ormai, il flebile spiraglio di luce che penetrava dalle persiane socchiuse s'infrangeva sul pennino argentato posato sulla montagna di scartoffie che coprivano quasi interamente la massiccia scrivania in mogano, proiettandosi sul soffitto ricreando il cielo stellato presente all'esterno.

Petra seguiva con attenzione ogni minimo spostamento tremolante di quelle stelle improvvisate, tenendo la mente impegnata nel tentativo di non essere risucchiata nel vortice d'orrore passato negli ultimi giorni.

Ogni rientro nelle Mura era deleterio per lei: se durante la spedizione l'adrenalina le impediva di soffermarsi a pensare a coloro che erano morti nel corso della missione, ogni qual volta tornasse a "casa" i fantasmi dei caduti arrivavano in massa a farle visita.

Si lasciò sfuggire l'ennesimo sbadiglio, ma si fece pressione per non chiudere gli occhi.

«Dovresti dormire...- la voce roca del suo capitano la fece sussultare e, voltando i grandi occhi dorati alla sua sinistra, si perse a contemplare il viso rilassato del proprio compagno -... O quantomeno provarci...»

La ramata si mosse lentamente, avvolgendo le proprie braccia attorno al busto di Levi e stringendosi a lui.

«Ho paura, Levi...- sussurrò con voce tremante la ragazza -Ho paura che possano tornare...»

Non serviva specificare il soggetto della frase, entrambi sapevano perfettamente a cosa la ragazza si riferisse.

Lasciandosi sfuggire un sospiro, l'uomo, le posò una mano sul capo, accarezzandole lievemente i capelli, nel tentativo di confortarla.

Per tutta risposta la ragazza si lasciò sfuggire un mugolio sommesso che fece comparire un ghigno sul volto del corvino.

I loro sguardi s'incrociarono. Oro nell'argento, caldo nel gelo.

In una frazione di secondo i due si trovarono coinvolti in un tenero bacio che durò finché entrambi non furono a corto di fiato.

La ragazza si accoccolò meglio tra le pieghe del piumino e lasciò che le braccia dell'uomo la stringessero ancora di più a sé, poggiando la testa sul suo petto e socchiudendo appena le palpebre, continuando strenuamente a combattere contro la sonnolenza che tentava con tutte le sue forze di trascinarla nell'oblio.

«Dormi tranquilla, Petra» mormorò appena Levi, carezzandole delicatamente la schiena con le dita.

All'improvviso tutta l'ansia che aveva provato nel corso della serata era scomparsa, lasciando posto alla solita calma silenziosa che la avvolgeva ogni volta che si trovava tra le braccia del corvino.

Rilassò completamente i muscoli, sentendosi completamente al sicuro al suo fianco e lasciò che il torpore iniziasse ad assalirla.

Nello stato di dormiveglia un pensiero attraversò velocemente la sua mente e, senza che se ne accorgesse, affiorò come un mormorio sulle sue labbra

«Mi piace proprio quando Levi sussurra il mio nome...»

L'altro si lasciò sfuggire un sorrisino appena accennato e, prima di assopirsi anche lui, le lasciò un leggero bacio a stampo.

«Potrei dire lo stesso»


	2. Day 2 - Parents

_What if: se Petra non fosse morta e se la guerra contro Marley fosse stata vinta_

 _Nota: accenni di Eremika_

«Mamma! Mamma!»

Una piccola furia corvina in lacrime si fiondò tra le braccia della genitrice

«I-Isabel!- esclamò quella, presa alla sprovvista -che è successo, tesoro?»

La bimba, di non più di cinque anni, si sfregò i grandi occhioni color miele con le manine strette a pugno, per poi dire con voce tremante

«Farlan e Grisha non vogliono farmi giocare con loro! Dicono che sono troppo piccola e che non vogliono avere una palla al piede!»

La donna strinse maggiormente a sé la figlia, accarezzandole delicatamente la schiena per calmarla, incrociando poi lo sguardo plumbeo del marito.

«Ehi, moccioso- ringhiò lui incenerendo con un'occhiataccia un ragazzo castano seduto poco distante da lui sulla panchina in pietra posta in un angolo abbastanza appartato dell'enorme parco -Quel degenerato di tuo figlio sta maltrattando la mia principessa... Come la mettiamo?»

La vittima dell'ira dell'uomo si ritrasse istintivamente, accostandosi alla moglie e sfiorandole una mano

«Smettila Levi- sbottò questa incrociando le braccia al petto -il "degenerato" in questione è tuo nipote e vorrei farti notare che anche tuo figlio non ha voluto far giocare Isabel con loro»

«Dettagli assolutamente insignificanti!» sbottò il corvino per tutta risposta, suscitando una risatina sommessa da parte della ramata al suo fianco, seguita subito da quella più rumorosa della bambina.

«Dai, facciamo così: visto che gli altri non ti fanno giocare con loro, adesso io e papà ti accompagniamo a prendere un bel gelato. Che ne dici?»

«Sì sì sì!» la bimba scattò in piedi e agguantò le mani di entrambi i genitori tirando con tutte le sue forze, nel tentativo di farli alzare dalla panca.

«Mikasa, ti spiacerebbe dare un occhio a Farlan mentre noi andiamo?»

«Ma figurati Petra!- sorrise la ragazza -Nessun problema! E poi _mio_ _nipote_ _ci_ _adora_!»

Levi digrignò i denti alla provocazione, ma lo sguardo ammonitore della moglie lo convinse a lasciar correre per quella volta.

Sospirando prese la corvina in braccio e avvolse un braccio attorno alle spalle della ramata, incamminandosi verso il chiosco poco lontano.

Avere una famiglia era davvero l'ultima cosa che si sarebbe mai immaginato: tra titani e spedizioni militari, avere dei figli non era assolutamente la sua priorità.

Ma poi avevano vinto quella maledetta guerra contro gli abitanti di Marley ed avevano eliminato ogni titano esistente, servendosi dei poteri di Eren.

Da quel momento i vari ordini militari erano stati sciolti e riorganizzati, così come tutto lo Stato, dalla regina Historia.

Lui e Petra si erano congedati dall'esercito, iniziando a vivere tranquillamente la loro nuova vita nel Continente, lasciandosi alle spalle l'isola su cui erano stati confinati per tutta la loro vita insieme agli orrori del passato.

A ridestarlo dai suoi pensieri ci pensò la piccola Isabel con la sua vocina preoccupata:

«Papà! Va tutto bene? Sei diventato tutto triste!»

L'uomo si specchiò negli occhioni da cerbiatta della figlia, accennando un sorriso.

La mise a terra e le scompigliò appena i capelli.

«Certo che va tutto bene! Allora, vogliamo prendere questo gelato o no?»

«Sì!» la bimba prese a correre verso il chioschetto lontano pochi metri.

Levi si voltò verso la donna al suo fianco e le lasciò un leggero bacio sulle labbra.

«È incredibile, vero?- sorrise Petra guardando la piccola che rideva insieme a una bambina bionda con i capelli legati in due codini ordinati -Che possa vivere in un mondo privo di tutti i pericoli che abbiamo passato noi...»

L'uomo continuò ad accarezzare con le dita la spalla della compagna, volgendosi anche lui verso la figlia

«Decisamente»


	3. Day 3 - Storm

La pioggia cadeva incessantemente da quella mattina e l'atmosfera all'interno della sede della Legione Esplorativa era decisamente più cupa del solito: il chiacchiericcio sommesso che si disperdeva nell'aria del cortile interno della struttura era completamente sparito, lasciando spazio ad un silenzio quasi assoluto, interrotto solamente dal rombare dei tuoni.

Petra ripercorse l'intera giornata, quasi terminata, con la mente e si lasciò sfuggire un sospiro sconsolato: il capitano Levi si era comportato in un modo veramente strano, atteggiandosi ancor più rigidamente nei confronti dei suoi subordinati, arrivando a livelli tali da rasentare addirittura il limite di sopportazione della ragazza, che aveva saggiamente deciso di girargli alla larga dopo essersi beccata l'ennesimo e assurdo rimprovero.

Il leggero borbottio proveniente dalla sua sinistra la riscosse dai suoi pensieri e svelta tolse il pentolino dal fuoco, travasando poi l'acqua bollente in una semplice teiera di coccio, aggiungendovi in seguito un filtrino colmo di foglie di tè nero.

La posò delicatamente su un vassoio insieme a due tazze coordinate e, dopo aver lanciato un ultimo sguardo oltre il vetro bagnato, si diresse rapidamente verso la camera da letto del capitano.

Entrò senza bussare, come era solita fare da quando condividevano quella stanza e ciò che vide la preoccupò decisamente: il corvino stava in piedi davanti alla finestra, con le spalle leggermente curve, come se vi stesse tenendo sopra un peso enorme, le braccia abbandonate mollemente lungo i fianchi e gli occhi vacui persi nel cielo cupo e plumbeo della sera.

Non si voltò nella sua direzione, forse nemmeno si accorse della sua presenza.

Appoggiò ciò che aveva in mano su in anfratto di scrivania miracolosamente libero dalle scartoffie che sovrastavano il povero mobile attenta a non fare movimenti troppo bruschi e rischiare così di rovesciare il liquido ambrato ovunque; una volta fatto si avvicinò all'uomo e gli posò delicatamente una mano sulla spalla destra, richiamando la sua attenzione.

«Levi, va tutto bene?»

La voce vellutata della ragazza e l'improvviso calore su di sé lo fecero voltare di scatto.

Il volto scavato dalla stanchezza era messo in risalto dai giochi di luci e ombre causati dalle candele disposte in giro per la stanza per illuminare l'ambiente, gli occhi cerchiati dal nero delle occhiaie erano spalancati e leggermente arrossati, tuttavia le guance erano perfettamente asciutte, ma talmente pallide da farlo assomigliare ad uno spettro; l'unico tocco di colore in quell'immagine quasi angosciante erano le labbra sottili dischiuse in una smorfia di sorpresa appena accennata

«Ah, Petra, sei tu...- mormorò rilassando appena i muscoli contratti dalla tensione, abbassando appena lo sguardo per non incrociare le iridi dorate che lo stavano squadrando da capo a piedi -Non pensavo saresti venuta, credevo volessi evitarmi...»

La ramata rimase scioccata: da dove veniva fuori tutta quella debolezza improvvisa?

Proprio non riusciva a capire cosa stesse turbando il suo animo tanto da spingerlo a cadere in una situazione simile: insomma, fino a poche ore prima le stava gridando contro per la sua negligenza nei riguardi di una ragnatela rimasta appesa in un angolo del soffitto! Com'era possibile che si fosse ridotto in quello stato?!

Fece appello a tutta la sua forza di volontà per fermare il vortice di pensieri che la stava assalendo: Levi in quel momento non aveva bisogno di una statua persa in se stessa, ma di un appiglio solido a cui aggrapparsi.

Senza più alcuna esitazione avvolse le proprie braccia attorno al corvino, stringendolo il più possibile, tentando di trasmettergli la stessa calma che era in grado di fornirle lui durante le sue crisi.

Non si stupì affatto quando lo sentì ricambiare la stretta con una forza tale da toglierle il fiato e prese a carezzargli dolcemente i morbidi capelli corvini.

Un tuono improvviso fece aumentare la presa delle mani dell'uomo sulle sue spalle.

«Tranquillo, è tutto a posto... Era solo un tuono...»

Si domandò quale trauma avesse potuto comportare una simile fobia.

Sì, perchè ormai era inutile negarlo.

Levi in quel momento aveva paura, una paura matta.

Dall'incidente in cui erano morti Isabel e Farlan ad ogni temporale non riusciva a non piombare nel panico.

Gli unici a sapere di questa sua debolezza erano Hanji ed Erwin, ma in quel momento i due erano alla Capitale, convocati per chissà quale assurda ragione, e lui si era ritrovato solo, completamente solo, abbandonato a se stesso.

Petra lo condusse lentamente verso il loro letto, facendolo sedere sul materasso e mettendogli la coperta sulle spalle; si allontanò da lui solo un attimo, per recuperare la bevanda, ormai tiepida, che aveva lasciato del tutto abbandonata.

Riempì una tazza del liquido ambrato e la mise tra le dita gelate del compagno, sedendoglisi accanto e avvolgendolo nuovamente in un abbraccio caldo e rassicurante, aiutata dal piumino avvolto attorno a loro.

Quando il corvino ebbe finito la sua bevanda si stesero l'uno tra le braccia dell'altra, nel tentativo di riuscire ad addormentarsi.

«Dormi pure, ci sono io con te»

Il caloroso sorriso che la ragazza gli rivolse lo rilassò ed approfittando dell'improvvisa assenza di rumori si assopì, cullato dal battito regolare del cuore di Petra.


	4. Day 4 - Memory

_What if: se Petra non fosse morta e avesse semplicemente perso la memoria_

Era passato all'incirca un mese da quando aveva ripreso conoscenza, ma ancora brancolava nel buio: non riusciva a ricordare un singolo secondo della sua vita antecedente all'incidente, eccezion fatta per il suo nome.

Sospirò per l'ennesima volta, poggiando la schiena contro il tronco rugoso della possente quercia sotto alla quale si era nascosta in cerca di un po'di pace: apprezzava che tutti i suoi compagni si stessero impegnando tanto per farle tornare la memoria, ma tutto si era rivelato inutile, e l'unico risultato che avevano ottenuto era stato quello di innervosire all'inverosimile la ragazza.

Socchiuse gli occhi, godendosi il fresco venticello che le scompigliava la corta chioma ramata, obbligandola a scostarsi dal viso le ciocche ribelli incessantemente.

Squadrò con lo sguardo dorato l'estesa campagna che le si parava dinnanzi, osservando ora due bambini di circa sette anni giocare a rincorrersi nel prato, ora le nuvole scivolare come navi nel blu del cielo, ora una farfalla alzatasi da un fiore poco distante.

L'unica cosa su cui evitava scrupolosamente di soffermarsi era l'imponente bosco che si stagliava poco lontano alla sua sinistra: era infatti da quando si era risvegliata che alla vista di una qualsiasi foresta cadeva in un violento attacco di panico e ci volevano ore per farla tornare alla realtà.

In quei frangenti la sua mente veniva pervasa dal cremisi del sangue e rivedeva in sequenza i visi contratti dal dolore di persone che non conosceva ma che tuttavia avevano un aspetto familiare poi, veloce come un fulmine, un'enorme figura femminile le spuntava davanti e avrebbe tanto voluto fuggire, ma rimaneva sempre paralizzata dagli occhi gelidi che la squadravano con una furia omicida.

L'ultimo flash che solitamente annunciava la fine di quella tortura straziante era la voce profonda di un uomo, completamente estranea dal contesto di morte in cui si trovava che le chiedeva di portargli del tè.

La cosa che le rincresceva era che non aveva ancora trovato nessuno con quel tono e stava iniziando a credere che fosse solo un personaggio ideato dalla sua mente per cercare un po'di sollievo nell'inferno in cui era costretta a restare.

Un tonfo alla sua destra le fece spalancare di scatto gli occhi e ciò che vide la confuse: un uomo non troppo alto, con i capelli corvini dal taglio militare e due profonde iridi plumbee si era seduto accanto a lei e ora la stava osservando senza lasciar trapelare la minima emozione.

«Mi scusi, ma lei chi è?» domandò ad un certo punto, sentendosi a disagio sotto lo sguardo penetrante dello sconosciuto, vedendo che non sembrava aver intenzione di proferire parola.

«Tch, e così la Quattrocchi aveva ragione...- sul suo volto si dipinse una velata espressione di dolore e Petra se ne domandò il motivo -Non ricordi proprio nulla? Nemmeno di me?»

Sentì una vampata di calore pervaderla nel sentire quella voce e scatenarsi nel suo cuore un qualcosa non ben definito, doloroso, ma al contempo confortante.

Nella sua mente i pensieri si fecero confusi e presero ad attorcigliarsi tra loro in un vortice talmente violento da farle quasi scoppiare la testa.

Senza che se ne accorgesse le lacrime iniziarono a rotolarle sulle guance mentre i singhiozzi tentavano prepotentemente di uscire dalle labbra orgogliosamente serrate.

All'improvviso percepì una stretta salda sulle spalle e si ritrovò tra le braccia del corvino, con il capo appoggiato al suo petto; inspirò profondamente nel tentativo di calmarsi e un torpore inaspettato l'avvolse, tranquillizzandola all'istante.

«Io... Ti conosco...- mormorò appena con voce rotta -Eppure non riesco a ricordarmi di te... Perchè?!»

Allo sguardo disperato della ramata il corvino non riuscì ad evitarsi di accarezzarle dolcemente il capo, come era solito fare quando, dopo ogni spedizione, la sua sottoposta si presentava in camera sua a notte fonda con gli occhi lucidi e terrorizzata dagli incubi che non volevano darle tregua.

«Ehi, va tutto bene, ok?» fece con fare rassicurante.

Si alzò, trascinando la giovane con sé, intrecciando le loro dita e incamminandosi verso la sede della Legione

«Si sta facendo tardi, è meglio che torniamo indietro prima di ammalarci. E poi ho proprio voglia di un bel tè caldo»

Nonostante quelle ultime parole fossero state solo un sussurro, furono udite distintamente dalla ragazza.

Un flash si fece velocemente spazio tra i suoi pensieri.

La voce!

Quella era la stessa voce che riusciva a trarla in salvo quando aveva una crisi!

Come poteva non essersene accorta prima?!

Un nome le balzò alle labbra.

«Levi...»

Il suo accompagnatore si fermò, voltandosi di scatto verso di lei.

«Come?!»

«Levi... È questo il tuo nome!- un enorme sorriso le distese le labbra -Tu sei Levi, non è vero?»

Prese a ridere da sola saltellandogli attorno, continuando a ripetere il suo nome.

L'uomo sorrise nel vederla tanto allegra: l'aveva evitata per un mese intero per paura di trovare una Petra completamente differente da come se la ricordava e di non riuscire più a provare gli stessi sentimenti per lei.

Solo in quel momento si rese conto di quanto stupido fosse stato stupido il suo comportamento: anche se fosse diventata un'altra persona non sarebbe mai riuscito a smettere di amarla.

Bloccò repentinamente la corsa della ramata, avvolgendole braccio al fianco e lasciandole un bacio sulla fronte

«Piantala mocciosa, mi fai venire il mal di testa»

Come risposta ricevette un buffetto affettuoso sulla guancia

«E smettila di essere così freddo! Piuttosto muoviamoci, devo assolutamente parlare con Hanji!»

«Guarda che eri tu quella che saltellava per il prato come una bambina di quattro anni»

La giovane gonfiò le guance, avvalorando la tesi del capitano

«Dettagli!»

Fecero ancora un tratto di strada avvolti nel silenzio assoluto del crepuscolo, finchè che il corvino non parlò nuovamente:

«Comunque è bello riaverti tra noi, Petra»

«Sono felice di essere tornata»

E con l'ennesimo sorriso stampato in volto si addentrarono nella città, dirigendosi alla caserma nello stesso modo in cui avrebbe fatto ritorno a casa una coppia sposata, suscitando occhiate curiose e mormorii tra gli abitanti del posto.


	5. Day 6 - Affair

La mano gentile dell'uomo che le carezzava la schiena nuda la risvegliò dal leggero sonno in cui era caduta, le dita rese ruvide e callose dal duro allenamento a cui si sottoponeva ogni giorno tracciavano con un'incredibile delicatezza le linee irregolari e in rilievo che solcavano la pelle candida della ramata, provocandole caldi brividi in tutto il corpo. Un gemito lasciò le sue labbra sottili e rosate quando le attenzioni del corvino dietro di lei si spostarono su una cicatrice fresca e ancora dolorante posta sulla spalla, guadagnata nella spedizione avvenuta appena la settimana prima, insieme agli innumerevoli graffi rossastri che le deturpavano le braccia e il volto. La mano bloccò i propri movimenti e la ragazza percepì un soffio leggero prendere il suo posto, sostituito poco dopo da delle labbra sottili che conosceva fin troppo bene e che la fecero gemere nuovamente. L'uomo continuò a baciare la pelle candida e morbida della compagna, facendola girare su se stessa in modo che la schiena fosse a contatto con il materasso, fino a congiungere le loro labbra in un bacio leggero e delicato, carico delle proprie scuse per aver recato altro dolore a quel corpo già martoriato dalla vita militare. La ramata sorrise, portando la propria mano destra sulla guancia dell'uomo che amava carezzandola dolcemente e passando la sinistra sulle sue spalle larghe e forti, facendola risalire fino ad intrecciare le proprie dita con le corte ciocche corvine del soldato, approfondendo nel frattempo il bacio che si stavano scambiando.

In breve tempo si ritrovarono impegnati nella medesima danza che aveva tolto loro il sonno la notte precedente, i loro corpi perfettamente incastrati, i loro cuori palpitanti all'unisono, le loro anime indissolubilmente legate.

La mattina seguente l'alba sorprese i due amanti ancora abbracciati l'un l'altro, svegliati dal timido raggio di sole che si era intrufolato nella camera da letto. In silenzio si alzarono, lavarono e vestirono senza rivolgersi nemmeno uno sguardo, pronti ad affrontare quel mondo terrificante in cui si erano ritrovati a vivere.

Usciti da quella stanza l'uno svoltò verso destra e l'altra verso sinistra, non una parola di affetto o di saluto risuonò nella fredda aria mattutina.

Usciti da quella stanza loro erano il Capitano Levi e la soldatessa Petra Ral, nulla se non il rapporto di rispetto reciproco vigente tra un superiore e una sottoposta a legarli.

Gli ordini erano chiari: nessuna relazione amorosa tra compagni d'armi.

 _ **Nota autrice**_

 _Allora, nonostante il mio vergognoso ritardo rieccomi, più che intenzionata a non lasciare questa raccolta incompiuta!_

 _Come avrete notato ho saltato il day 5 per la semplice ragione che per ora non mi vengono in mente idee che non siano troppo scontate e non voglio scrivere qualcosa di cui non sarei soddisfatta..._

 _Comunque appena mi arriverà l'ispirazione divina state pur certi che sistemerò la storia aggiungendo il 'capitolo fantasma'! xD_

 _Un grazie di cuore a chi è arrivato fin qui e a presto ?_

 _Luna_


End file.
